


The Light of a Nightstalker

by Korfie



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hunter - Freeform, New Skills, nightstalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korfie/pseuds/Korfie
Summary: A Nightstalker tries to tame her bow and arrow. Tevis, being a Nightstalker himself, sits aside to advise.





	

_"The whistles of my arrow dawns voids of joy."_

\---

"Don't let its Light fold your nerves, kiddo."

With a startled breath she crumbled as she withdrew, instantly shattering the numbing flare of the Void in her hands. In mere milliseconds, her concentration vacated from her fingertips, and her bond tied to the obscurity vanished.

The void was extinguished. Flattened. Gone as if it'd never manifested in the first place. Standing here and now, with her graceful bow shrouded back to it's mysterious haven of tranquility, there was an... unexplainable sadness as there was joy residing within her clouded mind. He was criticizing as he was patient. To step on what he'd just advised would inspire resentment…so instead she waits.

Through the passing of heavy seconds she felt the weight of Tevis' stare. There was an unspoken expectation Ezra had in mind practically begging for resolve. She swore she had it this time…it'd been long known among the scrutiny of her peers she was practically kindred to this "anomaly." Said expectation remained sure and firm while she patiently crafted with it, and had only faltered when the same hazardous void stopped moving to her control, instead clawing up her arms, and searing into her veins…

But she was sure she was right. The advising Huntsman was just a mere distraction.

"Your absentminded bouts kicked in again, I see," came Tevis' sure response after he'd extinguished the illuminating bow. She kept her head low before giving him a pithy response of her own.

"I was sure of myself, and felt the void in my palms. You've told me this many times before, it was  _there, I felt it_ …maybe I am right this time and your judgement's just falling short, ol' Timer." Ezra was unable to harbor the fester.

"Your "control"…which also happened to give way to the outcome of fragility, casualty, and mistake. In case you didn't notice, you were in pain. I had to end it, scout."

Each point in his voice struck with purpose so the input would stick to his Hunter's head. The more she played with the vacuity, the more cautious he became (and worried...though he wouldn't admit it aloud), and made him wonder...had he really regreted introducing her to the volatile change?

It's one thing to be opportunistic, and another to be brave. Ezra being the former didn't at all make her training easier. Concentration, maybe. Tevis knew she was could be reckless at times…but in a smarter sense than most. The clever huntress took the opportunities in everything she came across…admirable. He liked it. It served to be one of the main reasons he'd bothered taking her under his wing, and offered her the title of his first (and possibly only) apprentice.

The same mindset warranted gentle caution as well, however.

"The arrow's not one to rush, Hunter," Tevis started walking up from behind, settling his warm gloved hands upon hers. He drew back the newly fleshed bow he called upon between them, her arms steadily mirroring his. "Let the elasticity bend with yours, and the void'll be under your command." And he extinguished the arrow, just like that.

Tevis had the lingering thought Ezra was one of the few with the talent to remain disciplined to this craft. One with particular grace few could mirror, even more so knowing she was a Hunter actually compatible with Void. That alone peaked Tevis' interest, as it was a rare thing to find in Hunters...he had no regrets in taking participation in observance. Mistakes were currently trivial with this woman. He knew she could do it.

And so she did.

With pliable grace Tevis rarely witnessed among new hunter ranks, Ezra strung back the lavender bow, and let the void neatly wrap around the shape of her fingers. The complex elasticity he advised her to use not only webbed through her veins, but through the sober memories etched in her mind's network. Through the colors of her Light she witnessed flashes…perhaps of past memory, or imagination, she didn't know. She had kept in mind...she was the fish, the devouring splendor was the ocean. All she had to do was move with it. Confidence with the bow and accuracy were one of her many strengths, Tevis had learned.

When her trained eye narrowed, she let loose the arrow.

It's string of purple light seared at high volumes over the sandy dunes and dark skies above them. After a few moments of simply soaring about the skies, the flare burst into a void of fireworks, implanting itself among the stars. Brilliant purples and blues sparked across the space as it did, and such a sight made even Tevis take a step back and observe in awe. Her void's slick shape and controlled pattern…he had to admit, he'd never seen a rookie take to the Void so easily as she did.

Perhaps…he perceived wrong of her in a few aspects.

It wasn't just stubborn determination driving her success. Rather, it was the shadow of perfection she embodied.

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble is cool drabble. First time I'm writing my Hunter Ezra on this site. I included canon character Tevis cause why not?
> 
> My tumblr with more Destiny stuff: yourspunkpunk.tumblr.com
> 
> My Deviantart: http://baserenity.deviantart.com


End file.
